


Welcome to Night Vale Mini Fic Marathon

by StarStuff42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I wrote these in 10 mins, M/M, Mini fics, marathon fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStuff42/pseuds/StarStuff42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of very short ficlets that my friends and I wrote with a prompt and only 10 minutes to write. I can promise cute Cecilos and hilarious science jokes. This will continue to grow. </p><p>AO3 users leonwingstein and hobbit-hedgehog participated with me, so go check out their adorable mini fics as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tequila is Neat!

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt was "Drunk Cecil." 10 Minutes. Enjoy

 

Cecil Gershwin Palmer stumbled through the door to his apartment, tripping on the threshold. Luckily his boyfriend Carlos caught him from behind as Cecil fell clumsily into his arms.

“Careful there, Cec” Carlos said, giggling wildly at the sight. Cecil's thick-rimmed glasses were slightly askew, as was his hair, while pink tinted Cecil's cheeks.

“You're so _neat_ Carlos, you're always there to catch me” and as he said that he leapt further into Carlos's arms so that his boyfriend held him bridal style. 

“In the name of Faraday, Cecil, how much did you have to drink?” Carlos asked, struggling to catch his taller boyfriend.

“Well, scientifically speak, just...a lot” Cecil said with a mad cackle. Carlos carried Cecil into their bedroom and plopped Cecil down on their bed. Cecil pulled Carlos down with him, and sat there running his hands through Carlos's hair.

“Your hair is so perfect, why is your hair so perfect?” Cecil asked in a hushed whisper.

“It's because I'm magic” Carlos said with a straight face. When Cecil cracked up, Carlos struggled to keep his face straight.

“You are wearing _far_ too many clothes, Carlos” Cecil said with a sly grin. Carlos stood and removed his Albert Einstein t-shirt in a dramatic display. 

“Prepare yourself, it's about to get all scientific up in here” Carlos said, removing the rest of his clothes. Carlos went to the other side of the room to grab the necessary equipment—one must always follow lab safety protocol.

“For I am Carlos, man of love” Carlos declared, but as he jumped into bed next to Cecil, the man was already fast asleep and snuggled in close to Carlos.

 


	2. Tonight You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second prompt was "Love Song at a Concert," with 15 minutes. Enjoy!

Cecil sat bouncing in his seat for a good 30 minutes before Carlos heard a single note. The pair sat waiting for one of Cecil's favorite bands, New Politics, to come on stage. Carlos had never heard of the band before, but there was no way he would pass up a concert with his boyfriend.

  
As the three member band came out and took their places, Cecil took Carlos's hand and dragged him up, forcing him to dance goofily with him. The band played a number of tunes, which all sounded pretty good to Carlos, but getting to witness Cecil performing “the lawnmower,” “the sprinkler,” and “the robot” made the whole experience priceless.

  
Then, as the band began playing another song, Cecil stopped his silly dancing and instead draped his arms around Carlos's neck.  
“Oh, hey there Cec” Carlos said as he uncertainly returned the embrace.

“Tonight you're perfect  
I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes  
Tonight you're perfect”

Cecil dropped his arms away, in favor of taking Carlos's hands in his own. Cecil sang the lyrics, pulling Carlos toward him and around in circles.

“Give me a reason to be, momma  
'Cause I'm down on my knees,  
I'm begging please”

Returning Cecil's large grin, Carlos dropped one of Cecil's hands and put his arm instead around Cecil's waist. The pair waltzed around as Cecil blushed furiously and laughed through dips and spins.

  
“Tonight you're perfection  
I feel perfect too”

Cecil and Carlos began jumping with the rest of the crowd at the crescendo of the song. Laughing and out of breath, Cecil clung onto Carlos as the music died down a bit.

“Only for the night  
I wanna fall in love but only for the night”

Cecil grabbed Carlos by the lapel of his festive party lab coat and kissed him.

  
“I love you, Cecil” Carlos said as they broke apart.

  
“Yes, but it better be for more than just one night” Cecil said, pouting dramatically. “Forever and ever?”

  
“Forever and ever, Cec” Carlos replied before the next song began and Cecil started doing what Carlos believed to be the “Funky Chicken.”


	3. The Addams Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was supposed to be "Watching an Adam Sandler Movie" but misheard it as "Addams Family Movie" so here you go. 10 minute fic.

Cecil plopped down on the Couch next to Carlos, while the opening credits to Addams Family Values rolled. Through each scene where Carlos would laugh hysterically, Cecil would try his hardest to feign along. To be honest, though, Cecil didn't really understand what was so funny. Aren't knives in a baby's crib fairly common? Children trying to behead each other? Commonplace.  
However, though, when Wednesday was forced into the “Happy Hut” to watch Disney movies, Cecil couldn't help the chill that went up his spine, and wondered why Carlos had dubbed this a “comedy” and not a “horror” film.  
“Well, Cecil, you didn't react as well as I thought you would. I thought you would find it hilarious” Carlos complained, stretching his arm out behind Cecil.  
“Well, it all seemed fairly normal to me,” Cecil said “was the humor in the irony of how mundane their lives were?”  
Carlos blinked at Cecil a few times, before saying “Of course, what was I thinking. Night Vale probably wouldn't find the Addams Family that unusual.”  
“Well, seeing you crack up at daily child care was well worth it” Cecil said with a smile.  
“Oh thanks sweetie” Carlos replied kissing Cecil lightly on the mouth.  
“Cecil, if we're ever in a position to think about adopting kids...remind me to show you the Addams Family to talk me out of it” Carlos asked.


	4. How Many Idiots Does It Take To Change A Light Bulb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "How many idiots does it take to change a light bulb" and we had 8 minutes. Enjoy!

Carlos felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his lab coat. Putting down the very scientific equipment he was working with, Carlos checked his phone to see Cecil calling.   
“Carlos” came the hushed whisper over the phone “the lights went out!”  
“Um, at home?” Carlos responded curiously.   
“No silly, at the studio” Cecil continued in a whisper.   
“Is that a big deal? Do you need some help with something?” Carlos asked.   
“Well, since you're all smart and sciencey, I was thinking you could change the lightbulb” Cecil asked, voice raising a bit.   
“And these are normal light bulbs? No snakes? No inter-dimensional portals?” Carlos asked.   
“No, silly, the city council banned those months ago!” Cecil responded, now talking normally.   
“I'll be right there” Carlos said.   
…  
Carlos opened the door to the studio, letting a bit of light as he did to the otherwise pitch black room.   
“Cecil? Are you here?” Carlos asked, and in response felt Cecil fling himself into Carlos's arms.   
“Thank the non-smiling gods you're here!” Cecil said.   
“So, do you have a spare bulb?” Carlos asked.   
“No” Cecil responded simply.   
“Anywhere in NVCR. None of you thought to have extra light bulbs?” Carlos said, in disbelief.   
“You can't have those things lying around!” Cecil replied, offended.   
“So, how do you expect me to change this light bulb, Cecil?” Carlos asked.   
“Well, I mostly wanted company in here until my show starts—which must continue, despite the shadow creatures that live in here with the lights off” Cecil responded.   
“But, you said you needed my super sciencey skills?” Carlos asked, slightly bereft.   
“Oh, I do” Cecil said with a wink and a sly smile, not that Carlos could see because it was dark. “I just don't need you to screw in the light bulb, if you catch my drift.” Carlos caught his drift.


End file.
